


Stay With Me

by Pikachunicorn



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff, fluffy fluff, well as close to fluff as these two can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin is bad at casual relationships because Daken is pretty and irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. So many things I should probably explain about this.  
> Firstly, I have a thing for Daken calling Quentin 'Q'. It's like my favourite thing. Shut up.  
> Secondly, this one shot came about from me hearing 'Stay With Me' by Sam Smith and just kinda assigning it to these two idiots. It's pretty obvious as you read this that that is where the ideas came from.  
> Also, I love the idea of Quentin acquiring the Phoenix when he's still a teenager. Hence, this.  
> So yeah, Quentin and Daken being friends with benefits is something that I write far too much of, but it's totally necessary.  
> Oh! And yes, I have an obsession with tattoos, shut up.

"Daken?" Quentin sat up in the bed, watching the other mutant closely. He felt strange. There was something inside him he didn't want to be feeling right now - something he shouldn't be feeling for someone who was supposed to mean nothing. Compassion, possibly? Whatever it was, it wasn't right. But he couldn't seem to deny it.

"What?" Daken mumbled through a bitten lip as he flicked through the unread messages on his cell. He was currently mid-way through redressing, lacking a shirt and shoes.

Quentin blushed, dropping his eyes to his hands, which sat connected in his lap. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I have shit to do." Daken replied, glancing to Quentin quickly. "It was just sex, Q. Get over it."

"I know! I'm not saying that it was anything more, I just..." Quentin rolled his eyes at his own awkwardness, unable to vocalize what he wanted or why. He just wanted Daken. A little longer. "Stay? Spend the day in bed with me?"

"Adorable." Daken laughed, reaching out to push a hand through Quentin's hair. "No way, kid. I gotta get stuff done."

"Oh... Okay." Quentin took to looking out the window of Daken's hotel room as a way to avoiding eye contact with the other man.

"Goddammit, Q." Daken sighed, sitting heavily on the bed. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Just... Tired." Quentin lied, unable (and not particularly wanting) to explain the loneliness.

"I can sense that you're lying." Daken frowned, in a seemingly caring manner, which confused Quentin no end.

"I suck at this." Quentin murmured, as if it was all he could find for an explanation. "I just need you a little longer."

"I guess... I could stay. I'm sort of tired after you kept me up last night." Daken agreed reluctantly.

"Sorry." Quentin frowned deeply after saying the word. "Woah. Apologies really don't suit me. Now I get why I never apologize."

"Shut up." Daken whispered, a tiny smile taking his lips.

"You're so amazing." Quentin leaned in to drop his forehead to Daken's.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Daken smirked, brushing his lips over Quentin's.

"I don't do as I'm told. You know that." Quentin's lips took a slight grin.

"Shut up, Quire." Daken repeated, laughing quietly, before kissing Quentin softly. The contact was strangely gentle, unlike any of their other kisses, and caused Quentin to lean into Daken's body.

"I am so bad at casual sex." Quentin admitted with a blush.

"It's okay. It's cute. You'll get used to it though." Daken stroked Quentin's hair uncharacteristically softly.

"So, you'll stay?" Quentin whispered, his blush growing. He was seriously blushing! It was weird and he didn't like it at all.

"Sure." Daken kissed him again, trailing his fingers down the telepath's arm. "Stop being adorable. It doesn't suit you."

"Okay?" Quentin shrugged a little, not really knowing how to reply.

"Can't you go back to being the asshole you were last night?" Daken laughed quietly.

"Your hair is stupid." Quentin teased, relaxing a little.

"Firstly, much better. And secondly, you can't criticize anyone's hair, powder puff." Daken pushed a hand roughly through Quentin's hair, as if to reinforce his statement.

"Hey! My hair is perfectly iconic!" Quentin argued, kissing Daken back now.

"Perfectly tacky." Daken corrected between kisses. Playfully, his tapped his fingertips over Quentin's hand, before interlocking their fingers.

"You're so gay." Quentin teased, squeezing Daken's hand lightly before kissing him again.

"Hypocrite." Daken murmured against Quentin's lips.

"This is so not what I had planned." Quentin whispered, his tone more serious now. "I'm so shit at this."

"How many times am I gonna have to tell you to shut up this morning before you actually do it?" Daken smirked, moving under the duvet, never releasing Quentin's hand, before pulling him closer.

"I have important stuff to say." Quentin countered with a chuckle that Daken - reluctantly - found 100% adorable.

"Of course." Daken replied sarcastically.

"Definitely. You love the shit I say." Quentin teased, straddling Daken's hips and leaning in to kiss him.

"No. Just no." Daken laughed. "I think you'll find I much prefer it when your lips are doing stuff that is far more entertaining than talking!"

"Oh yeah?" Quentin smirked, quickly kissing Daken deeply. Moaning a little, he placed his free hand on Daken's chest, smiling into the kiss as he traced his fingers over Daken's tattoo.

Pulling back, Quentin took to kissing Daken's neck, soon finding the tattoo with his lips and following it with his kisses. Daken sighed peacefully at the sensation, noting that he couldn't remember the last time he actually enjoyed innocent time with someone like this.

"I like this." Quentin mumbled mindlessly, his lips still pressed to the dark pigment on Daken's skin.

"I know." Daken replied simply. "I like _this_." He drew his finger slowly down Quentin's bicep, where his Omega Gang tattoo still stained the perfectly pale skin.

"I like _you_." Quentin breathed, still unsure of whether it was a good idea to say that.

Daken paused for a moment before replying. "You shouldn't."

"I know." Quentin agreed, still kissing along Daken's shoulder. "But I just can't help myself."

"I'm dangerous." Daken stated quietly.

"So am I." Quentin replied after a moment of silence.

"I _will_ hurt you." Daken lifted his hand up under Quentin's chin, and guided him to look into his eyes.

"I don't care." Quentin whispered, kissing Daken's lips. "I can handle it."

"What did you do to me last night, Phoenix?" Daken dropped his head with a sigh. "Why am I actually scared to harm you?"

"I didn't do anything... Maybe you're just going soft in your old age." Quentin teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Maybe you should shut up." Daken smirked, pushing thoughts of _'caring'_ from his mind. "I'm not old. Or soft."

"You're pretty old." Quentin chuckled.

"Okay, so I'm not some innocent nineteen year old. Doesn't mean I'm old." Daken argued, pushing a playful kiss to Quentin's nose.

"I'm not innocent." Quentin frowned and wrinkled his nose a little.

"You kinda are." Daken laughed at Quentin's expression.

"No way! I'm bad ass!" Quentin argued with a pout.

"You still live at your high school." Daken smirked more at this fact.

"Shut up. I'm not innocent. I'm the Phoenix. I'm awesome." Quentin couldn't resist laughing himself now.

"You're cute." Daken commented, ignoring Quentin's protests.

"Yeah, well, so are you!" Quentin argued, laughing more now.

"Cute? _Ouch_." Daken frowned, not enjoying the way Quentin reversed the compliment.

"It's a good thing, I swear." Quentin whispered sweetly.

"Kiss me?" Daken suggested, as a new method to shut the other boy up.

Quentin grinned widely, before following the order and kissing Daken's lips strangely softly. What was even stranger, however, was how Daken felt no compulsion to deepen the kiss, somehow enjoying the romance of it.

"I'm so glad you chose to stay with me." Quentin breathed, his lips brushing Daken's as he spoke.

"Me too." Daken confessed, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

"I don't think I'll ever stop needing you." Quentin whispered, pulling back and raising their interlocked hands to his lips. Gently, he pushed tiny kisses to Daken's knuckles where his claws would be expelled from. This caused Daken's breathing to hitch a little and he suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

"I'm tired." Quentin stated suddenly, dropping down into the bed with a yawn.

"What?" Daken looked down at him, surprised by the sudden change of mood.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. Say you'll be here when I wake up?" Quentin spoke simply, closing his eyes and snuggling into the pillow.

"Umm..." Daken took a moment to register the words, before nodding. "Yeah. Sure."

"I really like you, D." Quentin murmured tiredly.

"I know, Quentin." Daken stroked Quentin's hair as he looked down at him.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" A small smirk snuck into Quentin's tired expression.

" _So screwed_." Daken agreed with a gentle smile, dropping down to lie behind Quentin, draping his arm over the telepath's body. "I think I like you too... By the way."

"Go to sleep, Daken." Quentin smirked, relaxing into the contact.

Daken grinned through a yawn. "Shut up, Phoenix."


End file.
